Daiabn al Din
Daiabn al Din was an Ansei and the son of Diagna and the Empress of Yokuda. He became a demigod and legendary hero in his own right, his exploits shaping the Kingdom of Taneth and contributing to the future landscape of Tamriel at large. Background Daiabn was born not long before the fall of Yokuda and sent away as a young man with the Ra Gada fleet. As Daiabn could trace direct relations to five gods and the Empress of Yokuda herself, he was a legendary Redguard hero. He would be called many names throughout his life, such as "Diagna Son," "Godkin," "Ansei al Din" (a great honor, as his mother was called the same), "Daiabn the Undying" (for his long life), and "Daiabn the Unflinching." He would join the Order of Diagna, guided by his father, and become a blademaster. He would be one of the original founders of Taneth. He would have many wives throughout his life, as he always outlived them. Daiabn was known for being an exceptional swordsman. The son of a blademaster and the god of swords, Daiabn had an innate talent for combat that he tapped. He was also exceptionally strong, reputably able to lift boulders, trade blow for blow with giants, and even pull entire cities out of the ground. He was also more durable than a human, with skin and bones as strong as steel. In addition to these abilities, he had developed access to the Shehai at a young age and became highly specialized in its usage throughout his life, rivaling his mother's skill with it. When the Redguard landed in Hammerfell, they had no where to live, and the harsh desert proved barren and uninviting. Determined to create a place for his people to live, Daiabn went to Valenwood to try and steal a graht-oak, one of the Bosmer's Walking Cities, with the intention to carrying it back to Hammerfell and replanting it there. Cirdon Camoran, one of the lords of the city, attempted to stop Daiabn. As with most, Cirdon quickly discovered Daiabn was invincible, but kept fighting anyway. Daiabn was so impressed by Cirdon's bravery that he left the city alone. Cirdon was imrpessed by Daiabn in turn, and he joined Daiabn on the demigod's adventures, making him the first of Daiabn's company. At one point, Daiabn went to destroy the abandoned Dwemer city of Santaki. There he met Nerenzul Yaharn, it's last inhabitant, who convinced him to spare it. In exchange, Nerenzul agreed to travel Tamriel with Daiabn. He participated in the Siege of Orsinium. Following this Diagna receded from the world, settling atop Corten Mont, and Daiabn became even more of an important figure as he was the Redguards' last connection to their gods. Later on, Daiabn went to Skyrim, want to test his strength against a dragon. The dragon he choose to fight had allied itself with the Five Hundred Companions for protection and they attempted to stop him. As usual, Daiabn proved unstoppable, but the Companions managed to make him cease his hunt by explaining the situation. Baldia and Skaldia joined Daiabn here, deciding he was a more worthy leader and warrior than any in the Companions. Daiabn lived to nine hundred and three years old, incredibly ancient for a man, due to his unique parentage. He did eventually die of old age, as he was not granted immortality like Empress nor discover it like Diagna. Supposedly Taneth's royal crypt was built atop his unbreakable corpse. Rumor has it that, to this day, his body sits down there, unblemished and untouched by the elements. Appearances * The Fall of Yokuda * The Hero Made of Sand Trivia * His name uses the same naming conventions as Daireg's. The prefix, "Dai-", is for Diagna. The suffix is an identification, in this case "-abn", which means son. Daiabn's name literally means "Son of Diagna," or "Diagna Son," or even "al Din and Diagna Son." * Despite all of Daiabn's talents and abilities, he would have been unable to beat Silas should they have fought. * Daiabn was a left-handed swordsman, something that made him even more of a challenging opponent. This knowledge would later inspire the recently crippled Malik al Din. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Al Dins Category:Twelve Stars of Taneth Category:Blademasters Category:Sword-Singers Category:Redguards Category:Demigods Category:Hero Category:Crisis of the Fourteenth World Category:Daiabn's Companions Category:Royalty Category:Yokudan Gods